


Home cooking

by Kira_Berlin



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Berlin/pseuds/Kira_Berlin
Summary: Starsky learns how to make mayonnaise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Home cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Recently someone asked in an FB group, if we put personal experiences into fanfictions. I never have, until today.  
> Yesterday I ran out of mayonnaise... And I thought it would be nice for Starsky to learn how to make it.

“Oh nooo! Huuutch!”

An ear piercing scream made its way from the kitchen to the bathroom where Hutch was shaving. Alarmed, he dropped his shaver into the sink and hurried to where the scream came from.

“What the hell happened, did you cut yourself?”

“No! I can’t make sandwiches, we’re out of mayonnaise!”

“Geez, Starsky. You nearly gave me a heart attack. That’s no reason to scream like that.”

Starsky was looking at Hutch, abashed.

“Ok, sorry. But what are we going to do about sandwiches for today?”

“Well,” said Hutch, very slowly drawing in air to calm himself down, “A… you can make sandwiches without mayonnaise…”

“Ewww…,” interrupted Starsky.

“B… you can make mayonnaise,” Hutch repeated undeterred.

“Make mayonnaise? How?” Starsky was genuinely interested.

“Do we have eggs?”

“Yes.”

“Do we have vegetable oil?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how to use a whisk?”

“Hutch!”

Hutch opened a cabinet to get out a mixing bowl and a whisk and placed both in front of Starsky.

“I don’t know how to make it, Hutch, I have never made mayonnaise.”

“It’s easy. Crack the egg into the bowl. Add a cup of vegetable oil and start whisking. Add salt and pepper, done.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“A raw egg?”

“Yep.”

“Ewww. I am not so sure, I want mayonnaise anymore.”

“Starsky, you’ve eaten mayonnaise for more than thirty years, and lots of it.”

“Well, if I die from this, you’ll never hear the end of it. I swear!”

“You won’t die from home-made mayonnaise. Now start whisking. I’ll finish shaving.”

With that, Hutch turned and went back into the bathroom.


End file.
